Rats
by electricgurl
Summary: Dreams can Come true.
1. Chapter 1

Dean knew something was wrong, but he didn't say anything. He was the good son and that meant being what his father wanted.

He looked over at Sammy as the eleven-year old pushed his way into the already crowed room. John, Dean and Sam looked around.

"I don't like it here, Daddy something isn't right." Sammy said as he tugged on his father's jacket.

Dean rolled his eyes as he moved deeper into the house. He stopped moving when he heard creaking floorboards. He bit his lip, concentrating on the sound. He looked back towards the other room, scowling, when he failed to spot his father or brother. Sighing deeply he moved forward, frowning at the creaking sound that filled the air.

"I hate playful ghosts," He whispered as he inched into the house. Again the creaking sound filled his ears. He froze and spun, scanning the room. He chuckled softly at himself then closed his eyes.

"Come on Dean, get a grip on yourself." He said, unconsciously opening and closing his hands.

He felt a presence in the room and shivered. "Finally!" he exclaimed as he opened his eyes and pulled his shotgun up cocking it and taking aim.

"Soooo small and youngggg," hissed a voice in the shadows. Dean shivered trying to spot the presence.

"I might be young, but I can still kick your ass," Dean informed it as he licked his lips nervously.

"Sooo brave…" The creature hissed, the sound surrounding him, the air cold enough that Dean could see his breath. "Will you be brave when you are all by yourself?" It asked the air directly in front of him, swaying. He fired his shotgun.

It was almost, as if, the air around him chuckled.

Dean shivered and took a step back something was amiss but he could not place what it was. He moved towards the gaping door, it slammed shut in front of him. He jumped, spinning on his heels, looking for an escape. And he now faced and empty but cold room.

"What do you want from me?" He asked the air shivering, pulling his jean jacket closer trying to warm himself unconsciously.

"Your life…"It replied as a wind slashed out at the sixteen-year-old boy. Dean screamed in pain when his side was deeply cut by an unseen force.

"Stop it." He screamed into the room.

"Fine." It hissed as the room went back to normal. Dean blinked he hadn't been ready for this, but he wouldn't look a horse in the mouth. He spun around and pulled at the door. He growled when it wouldn't open.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" He screamed spinning around tossing his gun aside, he knew that his father would punish him for letting go of his weapon but it was not having any effect.

"I have already told you. Your Death." With that, Dean heard scratching. He frowned concentrating on the sound he walked over to the wall on the opposite side of the room. Biting his lip he walked over and squatted down beside the wall.

"What the hell is that?" he asked himself as the sound continued. He moved backwards holding his side where he has been cut. He scrambled for his gun pointing it at the wall. He fired. An animal screamed and Dean dropped to his knees firing again. Another scream. Then suddenly the lights flickered on and he saw a wave of black flowing out of the wall. He froze looking at them as they swarmed around him.

"Shit." He whispered as he crab-walked backwards to the door. He scrambled up pulling on the door. Giving up he began to pound on the door screaming for his father.

"DEAN!" He heard as he stopped pounding.

"Dad?" he asked looking up to where his fathers face would be.

"Dean, hold on."

"Dad, I'm scared." Then he felt a bit on his leg just above his shoe. He wailed in agony.

"DEAN!" His father screamed, pounding on the door harder. More of the rats climbed onto Dean. He screamed again trying to brush all the rats off, but he couldn't get them all. They began to bite him. Dean yelled out for help and his only reply a maniacal laughter that filled the room.

Miles away and eleven-years later Dean woke up with a jolt.

Damn it.

He hated dreams.

He rolled over looking at his sleeping brother. Licking his lips he stood up and walked into the bedroom turning the water on he took a deep breath and stripped. He knew that it had been years ago but Dean could still feel the bites all over his body. Once this job was done maybe Sam and him could take a break. Something was getting to him and he didn't want to deal with it.

He stepped in the shower making a quick job of washing himself, he didn't notice that the scar from that night was red and there were rat bites all over his back.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Dean had known that he had a lot to do today, but he hadn't thought that he would have to do so much when he was so sore. He was hoping that it was only the bed he had slept on last night and nothing more. They couldn't afford to go to the doctor to get him fixed up.

Sam looked at him sideways, frowning as he took the sight of him in.

"You okay man?" He asked as he took another sip from his coffee. He looked his brother over, wondering when he had gotten so drained and worn out.

"I'm fine, just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He replied as he looked out the front window. After his shower he had returned to his bed and fell into a fitful sleep. Having tossed and turned until early that morning, all he wanted was to gather everything up and leave as soon as possible. He was just hoping that it was the mishap last night with the rats that made him have that dream.

"So do you think that will take care of whatever that thing was last night?" Dean asked, knowing that he wanted to move on but unable to unless he was sure that it wouldn't be coming back.

"You mean burning down the house?"

"No, I meant spitting on it. Of course I meant the house." He moaned in pain as he moved in his chair. Sam frowned at him.

"What's up with you?" Sam asked once again.

"Sorry, I'm just-" He stopped talking as he closed his eyes to concentrate on what he was really feeling. "I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm just on edge." He informed his brother as he reopened his eyes. He didn't want him thinking that there was something wrong, when nothing was out of order.

"Are you sure that's everything because I haven't seen you this on edge, since-"

"Don't," Dean warned him as he cut him off. "We don't talk about that, remember? It's a rule." He motioned for him to gather everything up. "We are leaving, get your stuff and let's go." He turned on one heel and walked through the bathroom door.

Slamming the door behind him he bent over the bathroom sink and took a deep breath. He knew that Sam would be able to nail what was going on in his head. Sometimes he wished that they weren't as close as they were. Dean liked having things for himself and when Sam had gone to college, for the first time in his life he had secrets. His father had never been able to really tell what was going on inside his head. Sam was the one that could do that. He took a deeper breath and got ready to go back outside, facing his brother and their past.

Sam knew something was up the moment his brother had awakened him. He was rushed and all over the place. He knew that something had happened but he wasn't sure what it was. He knew that he would have to find out but there was always a chance that his brother would bitch slap him and tell him to mind his own business. A lot like what it had been like when they were younger.

Sighing in resignation he walked to his bed and began to repack. Tossing his clothes into his bag he emptied out the rest. He sat down on the chair beside the door and waited for his brother to come back in so that they could talk.

Sam wanted to know what was bothering Dean before they went on the next job. The worst thing possible would be that his brother was distracted while on a job. That was something that they couldn't afford. Biting his lip in silent indecision, he looked around the room. Dean's clothes were all packed and sitting in their bags beside the door ready to leave at first light. Sam's frown deepened as he walked back to the bathroom door knocking gently.

"Dean, are you ready to go? I'm packed." He hissed into the closed door, regretting how easily he gave into his brother and what he wanted.

"I'm packed just give me another minute."

"Okay, I'll be in the car." Sam informed the empty room as he turned back towards his bed and picked his suitcase up. As he walked out the door he looked around again, grimacing at the bad emotions still floating in the room. There was more to his brother's mood then he was letting on.

The moment Dean stepped into the room he felt his dream hit him again. The memory of the rats biting and gnawing at him came back to him as if he was in the same room once again surrounded by the overpowering smells and feelings. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he looked around. He knew that he was never going to be over that moment in his life. Four years later he had still refused to go into older buildings. It was only at the age of eighteen when his father was in trouble that he confronted his past problem.

Looking around the deserted room Dean took a calming breath and plastered a smile on his face. He would act as if nothing had changed because it hadn't. As far as Sam knew he was the same man he had been yesterday. He didn't know that Dean had had to fight to stay in that house yesterday. He paused with that train of thought. Dean would make sure that he never knew. And that was it.

"How long do you think it will take?" asked a cold void of a voice from the far corner of the room.

"Each person is a little different. When confronted with their fears people react in different ways. This man seems to have been dealing with his for years now. It might take a while to break him down," replied the female in the middle of the room. Her voice shook with an edge of fear. She knew that this wasn't what her master wanted to hear.

"How long?" it demanded looking over to her, their eyes meeting.

"A week at the most," she whispered her reply.

"Good. By then the youngest will begin to worry. Then the Winchesters will be ours, finally."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rats-Chapter 3**

Sam looked sideways at his brother, he knew that the rat the other night had creeped him out. But he hadn't thought it would have been this bad. He drew in a breath of the cold hair that was seeping into his clothes. Dean was just finishing up with the room and then they would be gone, leaving everything behind once again. And this was once that Sam was excited about that. Normally he would want to stay around and see the better side of the town, but right now he wanted to get out. 

Dean took a look around the room, everything looked like it was in order, everything was cleaned up and there wasn't any trace of them ever staying here. Smiling he gathered his bags and tucked his gun into his waistband. Making his way out to the car, he flicked the light off and tossed his bags at Sam, he slid into the drivers' seat and gunned the engine as he waited for Sam to place the bags in the truck.

"Come on Sammy! Places to be," he shouted at his younger brother.

"Dean, we don't have anywhere to be," Sam whined as he finally climbed into the seat beside him. 

"Sure we do, we just don't know it yet." He told him as he pushed his glasses on to cover his eyes from the morning rising sun. There was more behind his need to leave, he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched and the feeling of rats were still coating him.

"Whatever, just drive, I'll take over in the next state." Sam said as he slummed into the seat trying to find a better sleeping position. Dean grinned and slid in the latest Blue oyster Cult tape he had gotten and began to sing along.

After awhile of the tape he pulled it out and began to flick threw the other tapes that he found between the two of them. He stopped on a group called Flogging Molly, he cringed as he pulled it out and pushed it in listening to the song flow from the stereo. He had to say that they were interesting, he would have to ask his brother where the tape came from.

He continued listening to the group until he came to the state line. He pulled the tape out and lowered the volume, changing the channel he grinned as he listened to the soft static. He didn't know how Sam could sleep when he was playing his music, he rolled his eyes and turned the volume up louder. Sam jolted awake and looked at the stereo.

"Very funny." He said as he stretched out.

"Saves my thoart." Dean chuckled at Sam's response, "Trade places I'm tired." He informed him younger sibling as he pulled to a stop. Climbing out and around the car as Sam slid across. Dean climbed in and reclined the chair and curled up.

"Talk to you in a state or so." He told Sam as he let himself drift off to sleep. 

+ 

The squirming, and cold feet brushing over him, claws biting into his skin, teeth scratching at him. Tails fluttering back and forth. Every inch covered, nothing was safe. His nose and mouth covered by the over powering stench of rats. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out other then a gagging noise as one of the rats slid into his mouth. He cries, gasping as the rat tries to bite his mouth. He starts clawing at his mouth to remove the animal but nothing works. He feels them climbing up his body, getting closer and closer to his eyes and ears. The rats flowed over him, it was like they knew where to go, where his hands won't reach them. They were safe, and they were enjoying his fear.

Dean shots up straight hearing Sam's cries to him. He brushes his glasses off and pulls the mirror down to look at himself. He shivers in horror.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks silently as he watched his brother. At first he thought it was just a bad dream that would go away but now he was thinking that it might be something else.

"I'm fine," Dean replied as he nodded at himself, like he needed to convince himself, "I'm perfect." He said smiling as he caught Sam's eyes turning to the side. "Really, I'm great, just a bad dream, nothing that is going to kill me."

"Okay, do you want to take over?" Sam asked still concerned for his brother. 

"No, I need some more rest, don't worry, Sammy. I'll be alright." Dean rolled over, unfastening his seat belt he curled back into a ball facing the door.

Dean could still feel them scratching at his face, arm, and back. He could feel them crawling up his pant legs, and that was when he was ready to start screaming. He knew that this would never stop, he just wished that his mind would let him have some rest. They were covering him, like the warm water in a bathtub would. It was overtaking his body and there was nothing he could do to fight back. He would twist and scream and push himself off, but there was nothing that he could do. He was let tired and drained and sore.

Dean didn't know when he had stopped screaming that night, and he didn't know if he wanted to. But sometime during the night his father and brother had pushed the door down and come to his rescue. He was grateful for that, but he could never let them know that it was too late. He would never be the same again. It was years later that he stopped dreaming of them, and now something had re-awakened in him, and he hated it.

TBC... 

an: what do you think? Any thoughts or hopes? I should have another chapter soon...With a twist! I hope that you are all enjoying this story I can't wait to show you where it will go!


End file.
